


Mine

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, Langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A chance encounter leads you into the arms of your Alpha, Dean Winchester.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN ABO Bingo @spnabobingo || Soy’s 666 Challenge @hornsbeforehalos || @saxxxology Plus Size Challenge
> 
> ABO Square Filled: True Mates
> 
> 666 Challenge Prompt (bolded in fic): “What did you think this was? A fairytale? Baby, you’re in hell.”
> 
> Plus Size Challenge: Demon!Dean - ABO
> 
> t, Implied Smut, ABO, Language
> 
> A/N: I don’t know what’s been going on but writing has been so hard for me lately. I hope this is coherent and makes sense. I’m newer to writing ABO so apologies for inaccuracies and whatnots. If you don’t read ABO feel free to skip I wasn’t sure who to tag and not. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

_He stood watching as she moved about the apartment. She’d come home removing her make-up and had twisted her hair into a messy bun. He watched her grab a drink settling on the couch with comic books of all things. He didn’t know what she had done to get on Crowley’s radar and truth be told he didn’t care. The Mark burned wanting him to just get this over with. Obviously, Crowley meant for him to kill her. Although it would be a shame in some aspects with her rounded curves and plump lips that begged to be ravished. Not to mention she was an Omega and her scent had practically made his knot pop like a pup who’d just gone into rut the first time._

_“Enjoying the view?” Crowley stepped seemingly from the shadows._

_“She’s not bad Crowley. What did this Omega do to warrant a gutting?”_

_“No gutting at all Dean just an opportunity for you,” he turns mischief in his eyes. “See that there is Y/N Y/L/N, a twenty-nine-year-old unmated omega. Works at the bakery on the corner most mornings and a waitress at the niche bar at night.”_

_“And?” Dean snarls frustrated with Crowley already._

_“And Dean, I thought you’d like to meet your true mate.”_

_“Bullshit Crowley,” but even with his blackened soul, he can’t deny the flutter his heart makes. Omegas are easy enough to come by and he’s been balls deep in several since he ran off with Crowley. But true mates are something else entirely and as he runs his hand over his face a plan begins to form._

_“I have a theory that if your Alpha was introduced to its true mate it may calm the effects of the Mark or rather sate it better than a kill. Not that you can’t still kill in fact I think it’s good for you, but true mates are so rare.”_

_“I know there is an angle I’m missing here Crowley but you make a valid point. Looks like I got some work to do,” he turns to Crowley but finds the space empty he rolls his eyes moving back to the Impala. He takes one last look at the Omega his eyes quickly turning black he can’t wait to meet her._

##  **THE MEETING - ONE MONTH LATER**

  The music was pounding enough to make my headache and not in a good way. My friends had finished up their last classes of the semester and insisted on an evening of drinks and dancing. They had chosen some new bar with awful music bursting from the speakers but at least it wasn’t the bar you worked at. And since it was new it hadn’t been completely ruined by the smells of posturing Alphas yet although a few were in attendance tonight. I wouldn’t normally worry but my heat was due any day now and my suppressants had begun working less and less.

  “It’s your turn to get the drinks,” Jessica nudged my shoulder allowing me to ignore the growing headache. “Get some tequila shots this time.”

  “Oh and some beers,” Jessica’s boyfriend Craig added. He handed me a wad of money and I groaned pushing myself from the booth as they giggled.

  “Yeah go on Virgin Mary. Maybe a big strong Alpha will snatch you up,” Danielle called as another round of laughs at my expense echoed around the table.

  I swallowed and continued on to the bar ignoring their remarks. Playful joking I reminded myself. They were just stupid drunk spoiled college brats with their stupid remarks and their stupid perfect lives, “Dicks!” I groaned as I made it to the bar and waved down the bartender.  

  “What can I get you?” the bartender offered a half smile.

  “Yeah, can I get six bud lights and twelve tequila shots,” I handed the wad of cash to the bartender and he smiled moving to start the order.

  “That really got to you, huh?” A rough voice asked.

  I turned in the direction of the voice and was startled by the man who had asked. Everything about him just screamed Alpha and I desperately wanted to know what he smelled like. He had the most beautiful green eyes I think I’d ever seen. Short light brown hair and stubble across a face that God himself must have crafted. I swallowed shaking off the thoughts I had and answered him in a voice that was far shakier then I had meant it to be, “What get to me?”

   He chuckled and took a sip from his drink and then looked directly into my eyes, “That whole Virgin Mary comment from those dicks you came in with.” He turned his head nodding to my booth. I looked back to see Jessica and Danielle watching me. Amy was deep in conversation with Craig when Danielle nudged her. They all looked up and waved.

  “It didn’t…” I began then stopped as I felt the embarrassment in my cheeks. “I’m fine. They’re just drunk. Sober they aren’t that bad.”

   “Sweetheart, whatever you need to tell yourself to enjoy the evening,” he flashed a smile and I was lost.

   “Well better music would help but beggars can’t be choosers,” I offered as the bartender sat down the tray with my order.

   “What Taylor Swift isn’t working for you?”

   “I’d give anything for some classic rock right now,” I looked over and met his eyes as I grabbed the tray. “In fact, I’d kill for some Zeppelin.”

   He smiled again, to my delight, as he held up his glass, “I’ll drink to that, Princess.”

    “Come on Virgin Mary!” Craig shouted as eyes turned and I felt the heat of embarrassment again.

    I dropped my head and turned back to the handsome stranger, “See you around.” I balanced the tray and made my way back to my friends. I wanted to stay and talk to him but I had been embarrassed enough in front of him. He was probably just being polite. “I’m such an idiot.”

   “Jeez took you long enough Virgin Mary,” Craig grabbed the tray before I could sit down and Amy began doling out the shots.

   “Seriously guys stop! Not everybody in this fucking bar needs to know my personal business,” I reached over and pulled Craig’s shot from his hand and downed it slamming the glass back onto the tray.

   “Calm down no need to be a bitch about it, Y/N! Don’t stink up the place with your pissed off Omega hormones! So who was the sex god at the bar? Did you get a name?” Danielle inquired and the table turned to you.

   “No he was just nice it wasn’t like that,” even as I said it I knew I was lying. I looked back toward the bar to see if I could catch his eye one more time. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found and I felt my heart sank at the prospect. I didn’t even know the guy and hell I didn’t just go after random Alphas ever in fear of being claimed but yet I felt like I had missed out on something amazing. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a beer the fake knot hidden in my bedside table would have to do the trick tonight.

   “That’s a shame Y/N/N. He was totally checking you out as you walked back over here. Maybe next time,” Danielle smiled and turned back to whatever conversation she had been in before I showed up with the alcohol. I took another sip and checked the bar out once more but he was gone.

    After several drinks and some more of our friends showing up we had worked our way to the dance floor. I’m not sure how good I was but I loved to dance. Jessica and Danielle knew and they watched cheering me and our friends Alice and Megan as we danced with each other. The fast song we had been dancing to slowed and a song from Halsey that was remixed came on filling the room. But something else there was now a scent in the air but I couldn’t pick it out and just continued moving to the music. Alice and Megan grabbed Jessica and Danielle and were swaying with them when I felt hands on my hips and the incredible scent that was a mixture of a forest and even a hint of apple came better into focus. It was the scent I had caught a whiff of just moments ago. The large hands gripped me just right and helped me sway as I felt the body press against me confirming it was a man.

   “You’re hypnotic out here, you know?” The man’s voice from the bar spoke into my ear. A warm shiver crawled down my spine as I inhaled his scent that made me feel at home. I pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. He only smiled as I gaped at him in astonishment. “I had to take a chance.” He held out his hand for mine.

    “It’s more than okay,” I stammered taking his hand. This was my first mistake because when our hands met I  felt a cramp and whined praying he didn’t hear. His scent was triggering my heat but for the moment he seemed unaware. He closed his hands slowly and we began to sway. The music changed on and off but he held me close and we danced pressed with barely a shadow between us.

    He pressed his nose into my neck as the next song began inhaling deeply and then I felt his tongue as it swept across my neck where my Alpha would one day leave his claim. He pulled away though probably sensing my unease and smiled, “May I kiss you?”       

    As he pulled back I barely nodded before he pressed his lips to mine. The cramp earlier was nothing compared to the heat I felt when he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him as his splayed on my back holding me tight against him. His lips were soft and I had never been kissed like this before. I felt infinitely more alive than I ever had as we slowed he pulled back enough for our foreheads to rest as we caught our breath with only one thought in my head. He’s my Alpha.

    “Do you want to get out of here?” I asked before I could stop and think about what I was doing. I didn’t even know his name but I didn’t care. He was my Alpha I just knew it and I didn’t want to risk letting him walk away.

    “I thought you’d never ask, ‘Mega,” the way he said it sent a shiver down my spine and he smirked knowing exactly what it did to me. He moved back and for a moment I swore his eyes were completely black but then the sparkling green came back and I passed it off as the lighting. He took my hand in his entwining our fingers and moved from the dance floor.

    “Y/N, where are you going?” Jessica called grabbing my free hand causing me to lose grip on his and he jerked. “You don’t even know him. What are you doing?” The rest of my friends had joined Jessica each with bewildered and concerned expressions.  

   “There a problem here?” he asked as he pressed close behind me his scent overtaking my senses. His scent was filled with angry Alpha and I preened at his protectiveness of me.

   “Yeah, she doesn’t even know your name. Y/N doesn’t leave with strange Alphas, in fact, she’s never even dated before. She’s drunk right now and she needs to come home with us,” Jessica rattled off.

   “Jessica I’m not that drunk. I’m the one who asked him to get out of here,” Although Jessica made a point she had left before with strangers. I wanted this and it was my decision and turned my head to him keeping an eye with Jessica, “What’s your name?”

   A mischievous smile spread across his face as he answered, “Dean. My name’s Dean.”

   I turned my attention back to Jessica sharing his Cheshire cat smile, “I’m leaving with my Alpha, Dean, I’ll call you tomorrow. Have a great night!”

   Ignoring Jessica as she tried to protest again I took Dean’s hand back into mine. We made our way out of the club and down the street as he motioned out a black Chevy Impala. “That’s my baby!”

   “She’s absolutely beautiful. What year is she?”

   He held open the passenger door for me, “1967. So my place or yours?”

  “Yours,” I answered without a second thought. I knew we wouldn’t have a moment of peace at my place. Jessica and the rest would probably show up and no one was going to come between me and my Alpha. I sat inside and ran my hands across the leather seats. He got in and started her up and the roar of the engine caused me to jump causing him to give out a hearty chuckle before speeding away.  

   “I don’t live too far but feel free to get a little closer,” he said as he turned up the music. I smiled as Night Moves by Bob Seger filled the car. It kind of fit the situation if I had to be honest.

  “Nice song choice,” I moved closer and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I whimpered as another cramp hit me harder. I practically purred as I cuddled closer to him. “Please tell me you feel that.”

  “Oh I feel it Princess and it’s not just the smell of that heat of yours coming,” He tightened his arm. “You’re mine.”

  “And your mine, Alpha,” I smirked leaning and pressing my mouth to his neck kissing his pulse point as a moan escaped his lips.

   “Little girl I think your roommates are going to have to come up with a new nickname for you after I’m through,” I looked at him pulling back as laughter erupted from me.

   “Oh, sweetie, sorry but that ship sailed a long time ago,” I bit my tongue then. Alphas were fiercely possessive and if he was he might not want me now. Fuck why didn’t I keep my mouth shut? I was almost afraid to look up when the car came to a stop that I did so catching his playful smirk.

  “I knew it. We’re here by the way,” he chuckled again to my delight.

   It was a nice apartment complex and he led me to the closest door opening it and gesturing me inside. He turned on a lamp and although sparse it was comfortable. He turned to shut the door and I caught him as he spun around pressing me against the door and my lips to his. He immediately responded running his hands through my hair murmuring against my skin that I’m his Omega.

    “Bedroom?” I asked.

    He practically growled suddenly picking me up and carrying me back the hallway to his bedroom. “So not a virgin? Why not tell your friends?” He kicked the door open and laid me down on the bed. “I saw your face you hate it.”

    He knelt down lifting each leg pulling off my heels, “It was kind of a promise I made. I can’t tell them.” His lips brushed against my ankle slowly moving up my leg and I thanked whoever was listening that I’d shaved them this morning.

   “Can’t tell?” He stopped long enough to ask and then continued until he was at my thighs. I leaned forward pulling him up to my lips and began pushing off his jacket, “You’re stalling.”

   “He was a teacher,” I said matter of factly as if he should have known. “At my high school never actually mine but still. I presented and it was my first heat. So it just kind of happened.”

   “You naughty girl you fucked a teacher,” he chuckled again sending a wave of heat through me. “Did you fuck him on his desk?”

    I sat up pushing him to the mattress and moved to straddle his hips, “That’s the only sensible place to have sex with a teacher Dean.” I pulled my dress over my head and took my hands unhooking my bra and flinging it. “Now Alpha I think I’ve waited long enough. Fuck me?”

   “Yes ma’am but sweetheart I’m not stopping until my knot is buried in this sweet little pussy of yours. And you aren’t leaving this room until you’re mine,” he practically growled and the heavy scent of Alpha permeated the room making me groan. Dean tossed me off him to the mattress and climbed over me looking down at me breathing heavily. I breathed in as his smile split into something menacing making me feel a wave of fear that seemed to come from nowhere. A voice deep in my head told me not to listen to the omega part of myself, but Dean must have noticed. His hand cupped my face and before I could speak his lips met mine fiercely. It forced my fears back to the recesses of my mind as Dean’s scent overwhelmed me becoming the only thing that mattered.

    _Dean sits back against the headboard running his hands through your hair. You’re asleep at the moment worn out from the sex he imagines. It’s been four days of practically non-stop fucking as your heat raged on. Thankfully it broke last night leaving you sleeping soundly. His fingers trace over the newly minted mark on your neck. Crowley was right regarding the Mark though. It’s dull and lifeless on his arm at the moment. It’s the first time it hasn’t thrummed with need since he left the bunker upon his believed death. He stands up moving to the window looking out before pulling on his clothes. He turns back to your slumbering form with a smile._

_He steps forward leaving your clothes as he wraps the sheet around your curves. He picks you up cradling you to his chest inhaling the scent of contented Omega. Within the blink of an eye, the room vanishes from view and the bedroom he made just for you comes into view. He lays you down on the bed allowing the sheet to fall away. You are stunning as he runs his hands over the thickness of your thighs and the belly you had been self-conscious about when he’d first pulled your clothes off days ago. He kisses your cheek more tender than someone with a blackened soul should be capable of and vanishes leaving you to wake up alone._

##  **WHERE AM I?**

    My body aches as I turn over blindly reaching for my Alpha, but my hand is met only with cool satin sheets. I crack an eye open then jerk up in a panic. Dean is gone and this is definitely not the place I fell asleep in. The blue sheet from his mattress is still laying under me but I’m laid on top of a plush bed with white sheets on top. I pull the familiar blue sheet around him as it offers Dean’s comforting scent helping to alleviate the fear slightly. The room is massive and beautifully decorated except for the fact it was a strange place. I examined the space trying to figure out where I was when the scent of an unknown Alpha settled in the room. Although it was a rich scent there was an underlying scent of sulfur.

    “Unfortunately that smell never seems to go away,” I gasp clutching the sheet around me tightly. The man is about my height in a well-tailored black suit contrasting to the bright red tie. He’s seated on the small couch at the foot of the bed holding a glass of amber liquid sipping it as his eyes rake up and down my form.

    “Who the hell are you?”

     “Crowley. King of Hell at your service Miss Y/N,” he stands to take the last sip of the drink sitting it on the table. “I wanted to meet the Omega who had tamed Dean Winchester.”

     “King of Hell? Are you mental or something?”

     “Oh come now Omega. You’ve noticed there is something not quite human about your Alpha. Even through the haze of your heat, you had to notice. The black eyes you excused for lust or the stamina that kept you mewling under him despite he never needed the rest. I’m sure there is more but even I don’t think you could ignore all that.”

    I swallowed biting my lip because he had been right. There was something about Dean that I couldn’t quite place. His eyes had been black at the club and I had chosen to ignore it as if it was nothing. This man who claimed to be the King of Hell was on to something and it made the situation all the more terrifying.

    “Where am I? Where’s Dean?”

    Crowley smirked, “I’m afraid I’ll leave that to Dean he’ll be back shortly. I just wanted to see his Omega before he hid you away. See you soon, Kitten.”

     I fell against the wall as he vanished into thin air. I took it for what it was and scrambled to find an exit. Of the two doors in the room one led to a large closet that was filled with different clothes it appeared for a man and a woman. Surprising the clothes were in my size and I took the time to pull on some underwear and a dress with flats. Something simple to slip away in once I found a way out. Of course, it was a lovely thought but the other door didn’t so much as budge. The knob on the door wouldn’t even turn.

    “No, no, no,” I screamed pounding the door. “Let me out of here! Hello? Dean!”

    “Omega,” Dean’s voice came from the bed.

    I turned and he laid back on the mattress smiling as if I had no reason to be upset, “What the hell is going on Dean? Where am I? What are you?”

    “I’m your Alpha and I suggest you calm yourself,” he sat up patting the mattress. “Come sit and we’ll talk.”

    “No! Tell me where I am, Dean!” I wasn’t normally so demanding but I was scared and to Dean, it seemed as if my fear was a joke.

    He didn’t like that a bit though. He was quickly on his feet rushing me until I was pressed against the door, “Now Omega I know this is all new to you but you will not speak down to me. Do you understand?”

     “Yes Alpha,” I whined. “Please, what is this place?”

     “This is our new home Y/N. Just until I take care of a few things topside.”

     “So you’ve kidnapped me?”

     “No, I’m protecting what’s mine. That’s you ‘Mega,” Dean inhales bringing his head to my neck kissing over the mark he’d left. “All mine.”

      “What are you?”

       He sighed pulling back and cupped my face, “I’m a demon.”

      “Demons don’t exist.”

      He chuckles blinking his shining green eyes becoming black. I wanted to scream or run but he gripped my face tightly, “I’m a demon sweetheart and I’m a Knight of Hell. You’re my true mate and I’m going to protect you.”

      “I want to go home Alpha. Please,” I whined fear gripping every sense even the omega in me that called out for her alpha.

      “You are home.”

      “No, I’m not! I don’t know where I am and this isn’t how I’m supposed to meet my mate. We’re supposed to court and build a life together with pups. Instead, you’ve kidnapped me and locked me in some room and won’t tell me where I am. You said topside so I’m assuming I’m underground but I want to go home. Now!” I growled past the words that spilled out.

      Dean stepped back and laughed,  **“What did you think this was? A fairytale? Baby, you’re in Hell.”**

      “You son of a bitch!” I rushed him pounding on his chest with my fist. He barely flinched as I continued my assault tears streaking my face, “Take me home!”

      Dean’s arms wrapped around me and I broke down sobbing into his chest while he held me. As much as I hated him right now the comfort felt nice and his large hands soothed my back. He picked me up and carried me to the bed sitting down but keeping me on his lap, “Let it out my little omega. Let it out.”

     “I’m scared,” I admitted not quite knowing how to feel. My Alpha was a demon but even knowing that I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. But he had brought me to Hell and was treating me like a prisoner.

     He stroked my hair holding me tight against his chest, “I know it’s confusing and scary but don’t worry Omega. I’m going to take care of you and keep you safe.”

     “Dean,” I looked up but his lips found mine. I let him kiss me and rake his hands over my skin as he pulled the dress off of me. He sat back looking me over his hands running up and down my arms.

    “Let me take care of you Omega,” his voice is softer. My inner voice reminds me he is my Alpha. Demon or not we would always be bound.

    “Dean, Alpha,” I whimpered allowing him to lay me back onto the mattress. Heaven or hell I was never leaving his side so why fight it. Why pull away from my true mate? I never much believed in all that before but then again I never believed in demons either.

    “Mine!” Dean growled lining himself to your entrance black flooding his eyes again.

    “Yours!” I cried out accepting my fate. Accepting my Alpha.


End file.
